All hope is gone
by Gothangil
Summary: takes place around 4 months after TP. of course hyrule needs saving. Has 1 main char OC and random minor ones. LinkxZelda and MidnaxOC eventually. gets better later in, i promise. my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this! Yay!

note:this is my first fiction so yeah….

--

The large wooden doors to the Hyrule Castle conference room burst open as the individuals that all the assembled men in the room had been waiting for entered and took their seats. These particular Hylians were none other than princess Zelda and her Captain of the Guard/Royal Bodyguard/Hero of all things Holy, Link.

"It seems that all are present so this emergency meeting can begin" said the princess "who called for this meeting?"

"I did princess" the elderly Auru said while standing up "we don't have a lot of time to waste with formalities so I'll get right to it. Recently, since there has been nothing interesting in the desert, I have turned my watchful eyes to the stars above. Many nights I watched them through my new telescope until last night I saw something quite disturbing. It seems that a large meteor has decided that it wants to crush us."

"so let me guess" Zelda interrupted "it's now up to us to find a way to stop this thing or it will destroy the world"

"Ha! You wish" continued Auru "no, this meteor is quite small compared to the others out there in space. This one, sadly, will kill most of Hyrule off but the neighboring nations might see some oddities towards their borders with us, nothing more. This is our problem sadly. Also I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing but the Sages in the Arbiter's Grounds and I have already figured out the only way to stop this thing.

"How could that be a bad thing?" Link inquired

"Hyrule is sick, young hero. I have diagnosed the illness and told you of the cure. I do not have the ability, nor does anyone else I know of sadly, to acquire the ingredients for the medicine however.

"What do we need to do?" Zelda asked quite a bit harsher that she intended to

"I was just getting to that" Auru said "you need the Twilight Princess."

_Midna, _thought Link, _Has it really been four months since that day?_ Even with the situation at hand Link was feeling quite joyful at the thought of seeing his friend/slave driver again.

"Actually that part of the plan is just theory" Auru explained "Although we have seen the young princess change the Twilight portals to her own needs we don't know if she could form them. However she was running on a fraction of her power so I'm sure that she could open a portal that would move the meteor from the atmosphere to the bottom of the sea."

"This is a good idea Auru, but how are we going to get Midna here? The mirror was destroyed." Zelda pointed out

"I definitely need a raise" Auru joked "I have already figured most of that out for you as well. After intensive research with the sages about the mirror we stumbled upon some interesting things. First, Even though Midna is the correct ruler of the Twilight and a powerful sorceress even she can't disintegrate the mirror. She simply smashed it into thousands of tiny pieces where as Zant had the power to do four. But since she is the Leader of the Twilight she not only smashed the mirror, she also smashed its magic. We also learned that although the mirror was originally enchanted by Twilight magic it is an artifact from the light realm. Once we learned this we gathered all the pieces and a powerful wizard from the light realm here and had him use his magic to put the mirror back together. To our surprise, IT WORKED! Only for a short while though, literally seconds after he released his magic it fell apart again. We then concluded that you would need someone with both Twilight and Light magic in their body to reassemble the mirror."

At this Hyrule's chief of police, Captain Korval, broke down "I've doomed us all! Doomed you, me, my wife and children! I'm sorry! I'm sorry princess. How could I have known?! What are the odds?! Doomed… doomed….doomed" Now the captain was sitting in the corner sobbing.

"This is a good time for a recess I guess" Zelda stood addressing the others in the room " you will all return in an hour while Link and I deal with the captain.

--

sorry for all the talking but sadly it has to happen. But on the bright side I guess if any of you are Auru fans….. no?... no one? Ok then bye.

p.s. should have ch. 2 up tomorow


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2! more talking!

--

Zelda watched attentively as Link gave the captain another glass of water. They were trying to get him calm enough to explain himself after his earlier outburst. Seeing the captain like this worried Zelda a lot more than she showed, he had served Hyrule for his most of his 62 year life. Military from eighteen to forty, then he served in the police for a while, after that he served as warden of Arbiter's Grounds prison until she closed the facility herself, now he served as Chief of Hylian police. Obviously he wasn't a man who was shaken easily and whatever had reduced him to this state had shaken him pretty bad.

"Are you ready?" asked Link

"Yes" replied the captain "yes I am"

"Please explain yourself then" Zelda said while sitting in a chair opposite him

"I… apologize… for my earlier outburst princess" the captain started "but I'm afraid I may of killed the one man who could fix our current… situation." Zelda's gaze told him to continue. "About four months after I was appointed as warden of the Arbiter's Grounds we received an odd prisoner. He was a mercenary from a foreign land. This guy was a real piece of work. I guess that he must have done something to anger someone in power because he was sentenced with 374 charges of first degree murder. Every kill he had in a battle with a Hylian soldier or our allies were counted"

_That's odd, _thought Zelda_, mercenaries were tried as enemy soldiers and weren't subject to the laws of civilians. Someone overstepped their boundaries doing that to him._

"When we first got him he was given the required physical by the doctor who noted several oddities about him. His hair naturally grew in to black spikes with red tips on his head. Also he doesn't seem able to grow other hair on his body, only the head. The Tattoos that ran up his arms also appear to be natural. Aside from this he also has blood red iris's and is covered head to toe in scars of various types, stabs, cuts, burns, and a full pound of shrapnel from various types of explosives. Oddly at least five of the scars should have been fatal. Even his skull appeared to be crushed quite a bit but miraculously… healed somehow."

Link could only listen in awe at the captain's tale. There were few things or people he would like to avoid in combat and this guy was shaping up to join that short list.

"What next" probed Zelda

"I did what anyone would do in my position; we sentenced him to immediate death by Twilight. He never put up much of a fight because he seemed almost drugged for a while. We never bothered to check though, we just took our luck. I mean he was obviously dangerous. I turned him over to the sages and stood back to watch him go. They did everything right, chained him to mirror and started up the mirror."

"Wait, what about stabbing him with that magic sword?" Zelda inquired

"Ganondorf took that from the sages remember." The captain stated "anyway they started up the mirror and it sucked him in. The only problem was that he crawled right back out before the portal could close! We were so worried that we drugged him and built a special containment cell with an automated food dispenser so we could seal the cell off again. After this we did research on him and came up with a few details were pretty sure are facts. His name is probably Rex, his father was a sorcerer from the light realm and his mother was a Twili sorceress. That's pretty much all we were able to find out about him. This leads us to believe that he could crawl out of the Twilight realm before it closed because he didn't have to undergo the changing process others from the light do when entering the realm. Also we know that he has at least some magic in his body, otherwise he would have died long ago." With this the captain sank back into his chair with a sigh

"So…. Where is he now?" Zelda asked getting to the question of the hour

"………. He's still there…." Replied the captain solemnly

Behind Zelda, Link cringed. _Death in a small room by starvation was a bad way to go but worse if you were a fighter. You just couldn't cut hunger's head off. _"So you left him there, alone, to starve to death."

"He was far too dangerous to be let out when the prison was closed, besides he was already sentenced to death…."

"Well now captain you will accompany Link and I to the prison" Zelda said standing up "We can't give up on that path until we're sure it's blocked off."

"Princess you can't be serious. Even if he is still alive he'll be less than receptive to us for what we did. I mean he's been down there for over a year and his food probably ran out months ago." The captain protested

"We're going captain, and that's an order" Zelda said firmly "we will leave at once."

"Yes princess"

"good."

--

Around 1 hour later

--

Zelda, Link, and the captain dismounted their respective horses, hitched them near Falbi's flight by fowl and started their long walk down the newly finished set of stairs down to Lake Hylia. After a quick walk along a bridge across the water they climbed another set of new stairs up to the desert.

"I'll take point" stated Link "Captain you bring up the rear. And watch out for Moldorms, you never know when they might jump up" link finished while drawing his new sword that he had had forged, to replace the Master Sword which was returned to the temple, and a new Hylian shield.

After several run-ins with the moldorms they finally neared the prison, earning a grunt of annoyance out of Link.

"What is it" inquired the two people behind him

"Bulblin raiders" Link stated

"Bulblins?" The captain asked "we haven't seen much of them since Ganondorf was defeated. Looks like they kept their camp here active. What are they doing?"

"Looks like there having a pig roast actually." Replied link while looking through a small handheld scope. "don't worry I'll handle them. Stay here and watch my back" link said tossing the captain the scope

Link confidently walked down into their camp, past all their tied up bullbos and right into their circle around a roasting pig. Most of them just gave him weird looks while others moved away from him a few steps and put their hands on their weapons. After all people had left them alone for a while so there was no reason to just up and kill him. Besides the stranger appeared to be waiting for something…

Link didn't have to wait for long because soon the large bulblin known only as King Bulblin walked out of the largest tent in the camp. In around five seconds he saw and recognized Link.

"Strong one!" the king exclaimed loudly in his fractured English "What bring you here to camp of bulblin?"

"We need to get into the prison." Link stated

"We?" the king said puzzled "I only see one, you, where the others?"

Link gave a "come here" gesture to the hill where Zelda and the captain waited. Soon they were down in the camp with Link

"King Bulblin" Link introduced "this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Captain Korval, Chief of Hylian police."

"Good to meet" the King said shaking their hands "please have some food, insist" he said while shoving plates of roasted pork at them

They proceeded to eat the food, which was quite good, to avoid insulting the large bulblin but eating it quickly to save time. Once they finished Link spoke to the king again

"Thank you for the food. May we please pass into the prison now?" Link asked

"Of course!" the king replied "One condition…. You come fight me sometime. I gotten much stronger since last time!" he said patting Link on the head with his massive hand "go ahead you know way in."

"Also may we have another big plate of that meat and some water please?" Zelda asked

Before Link and the captain could ask why realization donned on them and they headed towards the abandoned prison.

--

Around 30 minutes later

--

After wandering through the prison for a while they finally reached the wardens office. On the opposite side of the room from the entrance was another door with a heavy padlock on it.

"That's it" the warden stated while pulling a dusty key off the wall

After they went through the door they found themselves in a curved hall way with the right hand wall being a large sheet of curved glass. Link noticed the captain hanging towards the entrance to the hall way.

"His cell is down there. This is the only way you can observe the cell. The glass in enchanted to be one way. You can see in but the other side no different than the wall."

Link waited for the captain to take initiative but soon realized that he didn't want face the music so Link walked to the widow for a look.

_Wow, _Link thought_, this guy wasn't in cell, it's a pit _

The "pit" was a circular room one hundred feet deep with the one way window at the very top. Link peered into the darkness at the bottom of the pit for a while before his eyes adjusted to the lack of major light. Then he saw him. The man was sitting against wall with his eyes closed and his hands rested in his lap.

"I can't tell if he's alive or not" link said

CRACK

Link jumped and looked around. He soon noticed that Zelda had thrown a fist sized piece of the deteriorating prison at the glass. Link looked back down into the cell and saw that the man had stood up and had a large sword in his hand, he was looking around warily.

"He's alive" Link said relieved

"Let's get him out of there" Zelda said "Link bust this glass"

"Sure thing" Link replied positioning himself in front of the dent and cracks made by the rock hitting the glass. With a yell Link rammed his sword though the glass and twisted it, shattering the glass.

The man stood in the center of the cell staring up at the new hole in the cell. He soon saw that three people were up there. One, a female called down to him.

"Do you want out?"

He looked around, shrugged, and then nodded his head.

"Then drop the weapon" another voice called

He obliged while waiting for the rope that was slowly being lowered into the cell. Once it was reach he wrapped it around his arm and let the voices drag him out of his prison. Once he reached the top he looked over his trio of rescuers. He quickly recognized one of the men as the Warden of this prison and the female was Princess Zelda, the local royalty, if his memory still served him correctly. The third he didn't recognize however. This one wore brown leather boots, tan military pants, and Hylian cuirass and an odd green cap. Probably a bodyguard he concluded.

"Let's go have a chat shall we" Zelda said as the two men led him into the wardens office where the plopped him down on a dusty sofa. "but before we talk, eat something"

He gladly accepted the pork and water, not even bothering to check for poison or drugs in the food, he was just happy to be out of that damn cell. After he finished the food the princess started in on the questioning.

"So… you are…"

"Rex" he replied

"good" she continued "I am princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am terribly sorry that my associate here left you in this prison after I closed it down." She tried to gauge his reaction but for all intents and purposes he didn't have one. He just sat there. Link noted that his black hair was still in spikes with red tips and since it hadn't faded in color since his incarceration it did support natural. He also noted Rex's red iris's and his "tattoos" which very closely resembled those that covered Midna's arms. However he had regular tan skin and was only slightly taller than Zelda and his face was neither as round as a pure Hylian nor as sharp as a pure Twili giving credibility to a mix of Twilight and Light genes. He couldn't help himself so he asked quickly.

"How did you survive?"

Rex chuckled at this question "you mean in that cell or over the years?"

"Both I guess" Link replied

"During the years before my imprisonment I don't really know how I lived through all my wounds, I just did, even when a horse stomped my head in I didn't die. In prison however I had to ration my food once I noticed that the food dispenser grub wasn't being refreshed anymore. That quickly ran out so I waited for death when all of the sudden a skeleton popped out of the floor! I fought him with my hands and when he was down I noticed he still had some meat on him."

"You ate rotted meat off of the cursed skeletons?" Zelda asked disgusted

"Hey, it was that or death." Rex continued "they just kept coming for a while, then one popped up with that sword I had down there and things became a whole lot easier!"

"Well its good your alive." Zelda said interrupting the tale before it could possibly get more grotesque, although quickly noticing her mistake.

"Why?" Rex gave her an odd look

"Why what?" Zelda replied feigning ignorance

"Why is it good that I'm alive?" He was very suspicious now. What did they want with him?

--

No reviews yet but no flames so thats okay! hope this one was better. it was longer if you didn't notice hopefully have three up tomorow!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you can stop desperately hitting the refresh button! Here's chapter 3

note I have been informed of spelling mistakes in the previous chapters, sorry for those. I do however type all of my stuff in Microsoft word and run a spell check but I also type really really fast so that's probably why.

Chapter 3!

Rex was now pacing the small office staring at the floor in thought about his new situation.

_I may be out of that cell… but what do they want? They want something… but what? What? They have an army… and there are plenty of other mercenaries around… so it's most likely not combat related… I'll just have to get the answers through the classic way._

"Okay" he said, plopping himself back on the dusty sofa "What is it"

"It's a simple task really" Zelda informed him "You just need to fix the Mirror of Twilight here in the prison. You're familiar with it of course?"

"More familiar than most" he said calmly "Why me and why does it need to get fixed?

"You, because the mirror requires one being with both Twilight and light magic in them to fix it and you need not concern yourself with our motives."

"No deal, either I get the whole story or you can find someone else to do it and since you came looking for someone who should be dead I'll guess that you don't have anyone else." Rex concluded

"Fine" Zelda, realizing that he wouldn't budge without the information, told him of the meteor and all of the stuff afterwards. "And that's why you're needed." she finished

"That's an interesting little mess you've got…. But there's one problem.."

"And that is?" Zelda inquired

"I don't have any of this magic stuff you're talking about." Rex stated earning anime sweat drops from everyone in the room.

"You're joking." Zelda said incredulously. "How have you survived all of your injuries if not for your magic?"

Hmmm, Rex thought.. "That might explain it. I never really thought about it much.

Meanwhile Link and the captain sat in the corner because they don't have a part in this chapter yet.

Now it was Zelda's turn to pace the room and stare at the floor in thought. _He has magic, that I'm sure of. But if he didn't know yet it healed him after he received his injuries…. It also left scars…. If he was healing himself with magic it would remove the scars as well… The only explanation is that it never activated itself… This is the first time someone of his age would have magic in only a dormant, passive state though. You saw it in toddlers, they would heal quickly because nothing had triggered the magic yet and if nothing in their childhood stimulated the process puberty always would… but it might just be possible that he just hadn't undergone that process yet .No time to figure how or why though. She already knew what had to be done._

"You have magic" Zelda said turning to Rex "however you have not learned how to use it yet. I have a way around that and you'll have to trust me on it… so… will you help us?

Rex agreed after some thought and told the captain to retrieve his things from the prison vault, soon after the captain returned holding two knives and four rings. The knives were made of what looked like obsidian with blood red engravings on the blades and the rings were all made of a dull black metal, three of them piercings, and one regular ring. The warden handed them to the mercenary.

"Excuse me waitress." Rex said knocking n the captain's forehead. "I ordered a glass of water. This is just a glass! Where are the rest of my things?"

"Well you were never supposed to get out and we were short on moth balls so your clothes are trash" the captain responded meekly

"And my sword?" asked Rex angrily

"Oh that? Yeah… about that… Well it was cursed with this huge demon thing so we sealed it with spells in a room. I checked, but it's gone now. Sorry."

"Oh yeah." Link said, happy to have a line in this chapter "I think I fought that thing. Unless there was another cursed sword that resembled your knives sealed in a room somewhere"

"Can we hurry this up please?" asked an annoyed Zelda

Soon they were all out of the prison. After thanking King Bulblin they crossed the desert and Lake Hylia before arriving back at the horses.

"You're riding with Link" Zelda told Rex before he could ask

"Princess, I forgot to ask earlier but why are we returning to Hyrule? We don't have a lot of time and the mirror's back there." The captain inquired

"I need to speak to Auru again and there is something I must learn before we are ready to repair the mirror."

--

i know that this one was short and there was a lot more talking but you'll have to bear with me here! it'll get better soon. I'm also sorry if you think that this chapter was the sux0rs and now will never read the story ever again, but i was short on time and didn't want to wait.

P.S. thanks for reading

P.P.S. sorry but you might have to wait until monday for an update unless i pull off a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter begins about 8 hours after the last one.

Yay for one more review

--

Link entered the Hyrule Castle library, ducking to avoid a large book flying at him. He turned around to see that the book had landed in a large pile of around forty others near the door. Link turned back towards the direction of the flying texts to find Zelda peering at another book from the large pile next to her. She didn't even notice that he was in the room because she had her back to the door.

_She's been up here for almost seven hours,_ Thought Link to himself, _she was in such a rush that she headed up here right after her short meeting with Auru._

Link wasn't present at that meeting because he and the captain were getting Rex situated and giving him a quick examination for disease or parasites. He quickly crossed the room, dodging another airborne hardcover, and set the tray of tea he had brought with him in front of the busy princess. The sound of the tray meeting the table was actually quite quiet but to Zelda in her intent state it was as if Link had blown up Barnes' bomb storage room again.

"Holy shit!!" Zelda exclaimed, quite unprincess like, as she fell out of her chair "Link?! ... I didn't notice you there, sorry."

"Who taught you your vocabulary princess, it's quite unladylike." Link gibed, while helping her back into her chair before taking the empty one across the table. "What have you been doing up here, if I may ask."

"I'm searching for one particular spell which should allow us to repair the mirror even though our mercenary friend has no idea how to do it. You know the one because it's the puppet spell that Ganondorf used to use me against you. When he controlled me with it he also could tap into my magic and cast spells that I didn't know at the time. So my theory is that if I use it on Rex then I could use his magic even he doesn't know how. The only problem is that all of these books are copies of the originals and they were never categorized since the castle was blown up by Midna, so I've collected all the books that could have the spell in them and now I have to go through them all." Zelda explained exhausted.

"Well maybe this tea will help you out some." Link said while pouring her a cup

"The cooks have made you a temporary errand boy I see."

"Nope, made it myself down in the kitchen. I thought that you might need some caffeine after being up here for all this time and I was looks like I was right." Link laughed

"Do I even want to try it?" Zelda wondered out loud, poking fun at Link's culinary skill even though she had had no idea what his cooking was like. "That's good! Better than the usual stuff actually." Zelda complimented after tasting it. "Actually speaking of our new found friend for hire, what's he up to?" Zelda asked Link

"He's out shopping for new clothes or something. I also told him to bathe and pointed him in the direction of the castle bathhouse. His examination went well. No disease or parasitic infestations. That magic of his must be working because he should have died just from the meat he was eating in that prison." Link grimaced at the thought of choking down that horrid stuff "also, the captain wasn't kidding in his description of this guy earlier. He has way too many scars to count, most of them on his back and chest, he also has had multiple, normally fatal for some of them, injuries including 4 separate breaks of his spine. Even his internal organs have moved from their original places due to some of his wounds. This guy would be tough, if not impossible, to kill in combat" Link finished "How did your meeting with Auru go by the way?"

"Fine, he sees to think that we have at least a week before this thing actually hits and that it will kill us by hitting Death Mountain at an angle and shooting a toxic cloud of minerals across Hyrule from west to east. I personally don't care if we have a year; I want that mirror reassembled as soon as humanly possible." She concluded

"Try the last book" Link said suddenly

"What?" Zelda replied confused

"Try the last book you would read if you went through all of them"

Zelda, still slightly confused, used her magic to levitate the whole pile of books and grabbed a large brown book from the bottom before setting them all back down. She quickly began paging through the book before stopping about halfway through.

"How did you know?" she said completely flabbergasted (yup I said it) while turning the book to show him the chapter title. It read **Advanced Curse: Human Puppet, Domination level **

"It's always the last one" he said smirking "Anyway, I'll leave you to study that. I have to do my nightly rounds around the castle and find Rex before he steals something"

Link left the room leaving Zelda staring at the book, absorbing its printed knowledge.

--

This is the second shortest chap but i like this one best so far. More actually happened in it.

thanks for reading and consider yourselves lucky that this one got done bacause I had to deliver almost 400 phonebooks today... but i guess i'm just awesome like that. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Holy crap two chapters in one day! and i'm still tired from the evil phonebooks!

Anyway this one takes place the day after the late night study time of Zelda and it's around noon.

and more stuff happens

* * *

Link and Zelda stood at the east gate of Hyrule Castle Town waiting for the third member of their small party.

"You did tell him, right?" Zelda asked Link

"Yup" Link responded "I told Rex to meet us here at noon and it just turned noon so he's **Barely **late now."

Three and a half minutes later the man in question showed himself. Zelda immediately noticed several things. The first was that this guy had two colors in his life, red and black. He had replaced his convict clothes with black leather boots, black military pants and a red t-shirt. The second was that he, unlike Link, wore no armor whatsoever under his clothes. _That would explain all of those injuries._ She thought to herself. The other thing that she noticed was that he was only their age. She had thought he was older because the dust from the prison had made him appear so. He had also had his right eyebrow re-pierced with two of the piercings he was given back at the prison; the third was in his left earlobe and when he was all cleaned up like this he was actually quite good looking.

_Wait what? Where did that come from? _She thought to herself as a very slight blush rose to her cheeks. Rex didn't seem to notice and was filling a canteen from a nearby sink. Link did however and Zelda thought she detected some jealousy flash across his eyes but it was too quick and his eyes were back to normal. Rex finished filling the canteen and joined them at the gate.

"Are we good to go?" he questioned plainly still using a military vocabulary "or are we waiting on the captain guy?"

"The captain won't be coming because we have no further need for him so yes we are ready." Zelda stated

"I don't think we ever found a horse for you" Link pointed out to Rex as they walked across the short bridge towards the small stables outside the town

"Yeah I know" Rex replied "So I took matters into my own hands and bought my own means of transportation."

They reached the end of the bridge and met up with two Hylian guards held onto Zelda's and Link's personal horses. Their attention was however focused on a large brown bullbo that was dragging five other guards around the field as they futilely tried to stop it.

"Yup!" Rex exclaimed happily "It's perfect!"

He quickly ran out to the rampaging bullbo and pulled out a large apple. The bullbo quickly ran over to him, ate the apple in a single chomp and stood there content waiting to mounted. Rex quickly hopped on its back and scratched the side of its thick neck as it grunted happily. Soon the three were riding towards the desert. About halfway through the ride Rex maneuvered the bullbo closer to Zelda on her large white horse.

"Princess unless I was studying in my sleep, I still don't know how I'm going to use this magic you think I have to fix the mirror."

"Leave that part to me." She stated simply

"Believe it or not that doesn't give me warm fuzzies inside." Rex shot back suspiciously

"You'll have to trust me on this one."

Rex begrudgingly left it at that and they rode until they hit Falbi's Flight by Fowl. Soon they had made it all the way back to the Arbiter's Grounds.

"Strong one!" the large King Bulblin greeted them outside the bulblin camp "You back again! Why now?"

"We have more business inside the prison." Link told the large king "Also I noticed some construction going on at that fairy springs mesa. Would that be your work?"

"Ah, Yes!" King Bulblin stated excitedly "Fairy queen left caves! So bulblins are building great bulblin fortress to protect desert!"

"Interesting, any idea on where the fairy went?" Link inquired

"Nope, just gone. You still owe me fight strong one." The king reminded Link as he stepped aside so they could access the prison.

Soon the trio was in the mirror chamber and getting ready for what had to happen. The sages appeared to watch and Rex was still utterly confused. He was still oblivious as Zelda cast two spells. The first caused hers and Links Triforce pieces to glow white, the second caused a sharp pain through all of his senses. He tried to turn on Zelda to confront her but found that he had no control over his body. He could hear, see, smell, but not move or control anything. Then he felt another presence in his mind. _Zelda_. He thought angrily. _I'm sorry about this, _Zelda's voice was in his head. _This was the only way to get your magic to work here. I'm in control over your body for now, sorry again. _She quickly acquainted herself with the magic in Rex's body. All magic handled itself the same basic way so it didn't take long. Soon everything was ready. Link stood back and watched as Rex turned and extended his arms. Tiny tendrils of white light extended from his finger tips and quickly collected and placed the thousands of mirror shards in their correct places. Then with the tattoos on his arms glowing white the mirror appeared to be fixed again but Link knew that if Zelda were to let go now the mirror would fall apart. Then Rex's right arm tattoos shifted from a bright white to a glowing green that Link had seen on Midna. The tendrils of magic extending from his right arm also followed in the change and snaked their way across the mirror causing it to glow an odd purple color for a second before Rex's body collapsed backwards and Zelda's limp body shot up.

Rex stood up slowly while dusting himself off. Then he rounded on Zelda. "Don't EVER do that again." He screamed

"Again I'm sorry for deceiving you but you wouldn't have gone along with it if I had told you and it was the only way. And look, it worked!" She finished excitedly

Sure enough the mirror was now projecting a portal to the Twilight Realm on the large stone in the chamber. They quickly stepped inside being sucked into the Twilight.

At first Link thought that something had gone wrong because he didn't recognize the surrounding area but realized that Zant would have used his magic to raise Twilight Palace off the ground for security and he was now looking at the village because the palace was ground level again. He then felt his body start to change to the shape the Twilight Realm wanted him to be when his Triforce piece glowed even brighter and forced him back into his light form. He then realized that his wolf form was a beast twilight form based off of evil so the master sword and the light spirits could undo that. The basic transformation of light to twilight couldn't be undone so Zelda protected their original forms.

_Neat!_ Thought Link

* * *

Meanwhile inside Twilight Palace

* * *

Midna sat in her throne trying not to throw it out the window in a fit of extreme boredom. She hated sitting in this stupid thing even if it was for only an hour a day in case someone needed her. But her thoughts on chair destruction were interrupted as two Twili soldiers burst through the door to the throne room. She instantly recognized the local lieutenant and his head sergeant.

"My lady" They quickly bowed

"What?!" she asked alarmed

"Light dwellers have just arrived from the mirror!" the lieutenant gasped out

Midna didn't even give them a response because she was already on her way out of the throne room. Soon she was at the top of the steps leading up to the main palace and looking down at the portal. All her alarm turned to glee as she instantly recognized Zelda and Link. _Who's that other though_, Her inner voice thought, _Oh __well Link and Zelda are here!_ Shouted her happy inner voice

Review!! and thank my greatness for the two in one day chapter special!


	6. Chapter 6

I still only have 3 reviews. What's goin on? Don't you like the story? Well don't worry because action and lots of interesting things will happen… starting next chapter! So stay with me… Please.

note: cookie if you notice the two bands that cameo in this chap. only half of a cookie if you use the internets.

* * *

Smiling Midna opened a portal above her. The other end of the portal was… right above Link obviously. Link grunted loudly as something heavy landed on his back knocking him to the ground. He was about to throw the thing off when it laughed.

"What's the matter Link? Can't hold me on your back anymore?" Midna questioned, still laughing

"You seem to have put on a few pounds since then, lay off the chocolate." Link joked earning a flick to the ear from the Twilight Princess

"Sorry to cut this reunion short but we have some business to discuss" Zelda stated getting down to business.

"Of course" Midna replied while getting off Link "I doubt you would go through all the trouble of fixing the mirror just to come say hi. Let's go to the palace then shall we?"

Soon the four were all sitting in what appeared to be a tea room with large windows overlooking the fields to the north of the palace. Link, Zelda, and Midna sat at a table in the room while Rex stared out of the windows.

"So." Midna began "What's up?"

"We have a problem in Hyrule that it seems you might be able solve for us." Zelda informed her "There is a meteor heading for Hyrule that will kill off the population with toxic minerals from a volcano on our western border."

"And you can't figure out how to fix it so you want me to portal it somewhere else." Midna finished

"Yes"

"Well, I can't exactly say no because of what you two did for me can I?" Midna said with a laugh "But answer me this. How did you fix the mirror?"

"That's where our mercenary friend comes in actually." Zelda stated nodding her head towards Rex, who was still at the window looking out. "If you haven't noticed yet, Rex is a Halfling. He has both light and twilight magic in him and using that we were able to repair the mirror."

Upon hearing his name Rex turned away from the window giving Midna her first good look at the guy. _Definitely a mix, _Midna noted, _probably only about our age. Good looking in a scary, maniacal way too. _

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. A Twilight servant entered with a tray of something and began speaking to Midna.

"Your tea Princess" He said curtly "Also your outfit for tonight's festival is in your room." He finished and left the room

"Princess still huh?" Zelda inquired "No plans for a King of the Twilight yet."

"Oh please, with all the stuff that's been going on around here I'm lucky if I get to eat two meals a day. And unless I'm wrong, it doesn't seem like you've been planning any marriages." Midna replied

"What festival was he talking about?" Link asked excessively overjoyed to get a line in the chapter

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. It's the Twilight Festival. It's our anniversary of when we officially set up the government and united the realm." She informed them excitedly "If we have time you guys should stick around and enjoy. It'll be a lot of fun"

"Well Auru says the meteor won't hit until three days from now so I guess there really isn't a problem with staying for one night."

"Yay, I'll show you guys to your rooms and then leave you to get ready. The Festival will start in an hour and will be in the town square. You can't miss it. I won't be able to meet you because I have to give a speech and such but I'll meet up with you guys a bit later, okay?"

An hour later the trio had met outside the square. It was hard to miss since it seemed like all the residents in a hundred miles had showed up. The square was quite large with a raised stage area off to one side and the square was lit by thousands of candles and lanterns both hanging and placed around the square. Also off to one side was a huge buffet table and several other activities to participate in. They entered the square and grabbed seats at one of the tables set up near the buffet table. A majority of the people arrived soon after and the square became quite busy.

Midna soon took the stage and began her speech. Her outfit was different for tonight. She wore a strapless tight fitting dress with a slit up the right side up to her hip. Still just as revealing as her regular outfit. Link noticed that Twilight residents were not self conscious about their bodies because most of the women were dressed in less cloth then some of the dancers in the seedy part of Hyrule castle town. Link, Zelda, and Rex really had no idea what her speech was about, it sounded patriotic and the people cheered loudly when it was over. After she was done five men took the stage and began setting up odd instruments.

Midna soon made her way through the crowd and found the three at the table. "So, what do you think?"

"It looks great here, nice job" Zelda complimented

"Yeah the decorators did a great job." She agreed "It's about to get loud however. We have two bands for the teens and then a band that will play slower stuff for later in the night. It keeps both groups happy and gives both their own shot at the food."

No sooner had she finished than a loud blast of sound noise emanated from the stage. The first band had started their set and soon anyone less than twenty five was swarmed around the stage and the center of it all seemed to be alive, squirming, and pulsing as people just seemed to be beating the crap out of each other.

Link listened to the band for a few seconds

"You want it, You've got it! Everything you needed and more! You said it, I heard it, careful what you wish for! Deleted, defeated, everything you've ever been! No Mercy it's.."

_Enough of that_, Link thought tuning out the pounding noise. He turned to look at Rex who had been silent so far only to find him gone. He looked around before spotting his hair in the fray of the crowd around the stage. "figures" he muttered Zelda and Midna were engaged in another discussion about something leaving him with only one option. His stomach agreed and he made his way to the buffet. If he wasn't so hungry he might have turned around and went back to his seat, the food was all very… strange. None of it looked vaguely similar to anything he'd ever seen before.

_Time for cultural acceptance I guess,_ he thought reluctantly while watching what locals seemed to prefer, _Guess I'll have what their having _

Soon Link had grabbed a plate of the food and sat back down. Upon tasting it he found out that he had grabbed the local equivalent to some grilled fish, some pork like meat and then some odd sort of vegetable/fruit mix. It was actually quite good he thought as he headed back for some more. Time seemed to fly by and soon the second band, nine guys with different masks, wrapped up their set and a more classical group started setting up. The teens poured away from the stage and proceeded to lay siege to the food and drink area. By the time the servants had cleaned up the dance floor area the next band began to play.

Rex soon found their table again and sat down, several bruises on his face fading in the process. "You guys know how to party princess, nice job."

"You seem livelier." Link observed

"You kidding? That'll get your heart going like nothing else!" he replied laughing "Where's the grub?"

"Over there" Link pointed

"Great!" He was back soon with a heaping plate of whatever was closest to him at the time and quickly had it all in his gut. "Not bad" he burped. He then realized the only other person at the table was Midna. Following her gaze he saw that Link and Zelda were out on the dance floor. "Hmm, I go get some food and they go and get hitched." He proceeded to kick back with his feet up on Link's now vacant chair.

"So how did they drag you into all this?" Midna asked the mercenary

Rex turned to see she was now looking at him. He also sensed that this was probably small talk to get her mind off of the other two on the dance floor. _Somethin was goin on between them_, but he thought but played along for her sake.

"Well I don't really know. I was in prison for some legal bullshit because of my position in life. Then they abandoned the prison and left me there to rot. After that, those two and the old warden of the prison let me out in exchange for my services. And now I'm kind of wondering what I'm going to do next in life."

"Well you've certainly had an interesting life recently. Mine has consisted of nothing but paperwork and rebuilding everything around here." She replied

"Yeah I guess." He said while considering the next question. "So… how do you know those two?"

She recounted the whole incident beginning to end, leaving out nothing.

"Wow…. That beats out anything I've done in life" Rex replied "now enough of this moping around, this is your party princess so enjoy it!"

"Okay, how should I start my night of fun?" she asked him lamely

"Well a dance is as good a place as any" He replied standing and offering her his hand

"I didn't know mercenaries were the dancing types." She replied with a smile while taking his hand

"Well most haven't had a job that involved a forty eight hour dance-a-thon. You learn pretty quick in a situation like that." He said laughing

She just laughed with him and let the rest of the night take her along the current

--

However there was one twisted soul who was not at the party with everyone else. This hunched over figure, his features hidden by dark robes and a hood, walked towards the mirror portal to the light realm. Two bored guards tried to stop him as he got close but they were inside out and buried before they knew what had happened. He quickly stepped through the portal and entered the light realm.

"Perfect" he hissed quietly "All according to plan"

* * *

See stuff started happening... and there was a cliffhanger! I think that this deserves a review don't you?... DO IT!!

note: sorry if your small but the story will soon become M. this is due to a darker turn for all. The followng chapters will contain more language, and several greusome descriptions. sorry if you can't read this story now because of that. hopefully thats not too many of you because this story doesn't have a lot of readers!

cries


	7. Chapter 7

It seems very hard for me to get a review out of you people! I only have four and Solo gave me two of them (thanks). The rest of you need to review!

Enough of that. Here is where all the ideas I had for this story really start moving along so enjoy. it might get kinda confusing but work through it.

* * *

Midna awoke to a knock on her bedroom door. "What is it" she mumbled loud enough for the knocker to hear.

The person at the door replied quickly "It's almost eleven and Princess Zelda requested that someone woke you up so that you didn't miss out on brunch."

She jolted up in bed _it's been a while since I slept in till eleven_, she thought while getting dressed and combing her hair into a respectable state. "Thank you for the wakeup call" she addressed the person at the door "I'm awake now."

"You're welcome my lady" the voice replied as she heard the person walk away from the door.

She was soon down in the breakfast area which looked over the large courtyard to the rear of the palace. Link and Rex were nowhere to be seen but Zelda sat at the table, looking out of the large window.

"Where are the guys" Midna inquired

"They got bored so they went down to spar with your guards." Zelda stated

Midna crossed the room to look out the window knowing that the 1st royal guard company used the rear courtyard as a training area. She saw that Gunnery Sergeant Stacker was in charge of the courtyard and was watching the sparing matches going on around the courtyard. Link and Rex were both down there in matches with two of the privates. The matches ended almost simultaneously as Rex managed twist his opponents arm behind his back and pin him to the ground. Link wasn't as fortunate, his opponent caught Link in the face with an elbow strike and proceeded to pin him to the stone of the courtyard.

"That's gotta hurt" Midna said observing Link's defeat

"Yeah I don't think Link is in his element in hand to hand, he seems to like his sword" Zelda defended Link

The courtyard became quite hectic soon after however. Midna could hear nothing but saw that Lieutenant Shukar, recognizable due to her short green Mohawk, was at the edge of the courtyard shouting orders and the soldiers were quickly grabbing their arms and armor. Midna and Zelda quickly made their way to the Twilight throne room. Just after they arrived the doors opened and Major Mendoza, commanding officer of the 1st royal guard company, entered the room flanked by Lieutenant Shukar and Gunnery Sergeant Stacker, both pulling gurneys with body bags on them.

The major didn't even bother bowing to the princess as he growled "We have a situation" He motioned for the two officers to pull the gurneys forward. He pulled the body bags back to reveal what looked like two people who had been forcibly pulled inside out.

"I identified them as two troublemaking privates who I assigned to guard the mirror last night" gunnery sergeant Stacker stated

"How'd you identify them?" Zelda inquired while trying to hold down the brunch she had just finished.

The gunnery sergeant gave her a look before reaching into the man's mouth and pulling out his face. Zelda quickly added her brunch to the carpet as the major talked to Midna.

"We believe that someone went through that mirror and killed these two as they tried to stop whoever it was." He grunted

"Well now I have two reasons to go through that mirror." She stated

"I wouldn't go princess." The major informed her "I have a bad feeling about all this"

Midna looked at the major. He was the best and most loyal ground soldier she had and that was why he commanded the 1st guard. "I have to help save their world as they saved ours" she replied. With that she and Zelda met up Link and Rex outside and headed to the mirror portal. Due to the situation they wasted no time in getting through to the light realm.

The four materialized in the mirror chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds prison after their inter-dimensional trip through the mirror. Link's watchful eyes quickly noticed several things that gave him a really bad feeling.

The first thing that he noticed was that the mirror chamber looked quite a bit more weathered than when they left. He also noticed that the bulblin's camp outside the prison was gone and the fortress that had just begun construction when they entered the Twilight Realm was now fully finished on the east side of the desert. After pointing these things out to Zelda she quickly found out several more things of interest. First was that all of the sage towers were trashed indicating that they were all dead or gone. Also an odd mirror lay flat on the ground between the Twilight Mirror and the large stone that it used.

"I think" Zelda began "I think I know what happened"

The others waited for her to explain and she obliged. "I think that as we left the portal our "images" reflected off the Mirror of Twilight and instead of landing on the ground someone put up this other mirror to reflect them right back to the Twilight Mirror. From there our "images" bounced back and forth between the two mirrors before this mirror fell over due to the shifting sands." She finished her theory

"So how long have we been in limbo?" Rex asked getting to the point

"There's no way of knowing, we'll have to ask someone." Zelda said "but this does not look good. We could have missed the meteor impact."

They soon headed towards Hyrule before being surrounded by bullbo riders halfway across the desert. They grunted and squeaked in their language indicating with their hands for the group to lay down their weapons. They really had no choice due to the fact that the riders outnumbered them with what looked like ten to one odds. After their surrender they were blindfolded and bound as they were taken to the large desert fortress. After an hour their blindfolds were removed and they found themselves in a large hall. In front of them stood the scariest looking bulblin Link had ever seen. He stood at the same height of King Bulblin but had absolutely no fat on him.

_This guy must be five hundred pounds of solid muscle, _Link thought grimly

The large bulblin hefted a large metal battle axe before speaking to them. "I never thought that I would see your treacherous faces here again" he spoke in perfect English

"You must have us confused wi.." Zelda didn't get to finish because the large bulblin had backhanded her back about five feet. Link's every muscle screamed at him to react to the attack on Zelda but his brain knew that unarmed, with his hands tied he would only get them killed.

The large bulblin had now picked up Zelda by the head with his massive hands. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK IN MY HALL BITCH!" the bulblin roared in her face before throwing her back towards the group. Midna looked concerned but Rex just stared straight ahead.

The bulblin walked in front of the four again before stopping by Link. "Strong one… Why did you do it.?" He asked

Link realized that this was still King Bulblin but he had lost all of his weight. "What did I do?" Link asked

The king swung the large axe in an arc stopping only inches from Link's head "DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU ABANDONED HYRULE TO ITS FATE WHILE YOU SOUGHT REFUGE IN THE OTHER WORLD!!" The king shouted in Link's face.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Link asked confused "We went to the Twilight Realm to get Midna to get rid of the meteor." He said nodding his head towards Midna.

The king walked over to her "Who are you?" he asked bluntly

"Midna, Princess and ruler of the Twilight Realm" She replied calmly

He seemed to ponder this for a bit before picking her up by the throat.

"So.." he asked the twilight princess "Is the Twilight Realm a big place?"

"No" She replied

"And they arrived and you agreed to help them get rid of the meteor?" He asked

"Yes," she answered

"SO WHY DID IT TAKE TWO YEARS?" he roared in her face tightening his grip on her throat.

"Two years?" Link asked incredulously

The king seemed perplexed by Link's reaction to that info and released Midna to go talk to him again. "What, did you lose track of time in there?" he asked sarcastically

"No" Link replied "We were only in there for a day. But when we tried to come back through the mirror we think somebody on this side placed another mirror in the way trapping us in limbo for what I guess what was two years here. What happened?"

The king seemed to believe Link and told him what they had missed in their two year absence. "The night after you went into that prison a man showed up in Hyrule. No one knew where he came from but he told of a meteor that was heading for Hyrule. This was news to them and many went to ask the old man who used to observe the desert for confirmation of his tale. When Auru confirmed this they went back to the stranger. He told everyone how you guys couldn't stop it and had left for the Twilight Realm to avoid it and save yourselves. He then destroyed the meteor before it could impact and was voted into supreme power within a month." He finished his re-cap on the last few years.

"So now you're under this guys orders to kill us." Link stated

"No" The king stated. "Through diplomacy we were able to negotiate the Gerudo Desert as an independent nation with me as the king. You're mine to do with as I see fit."

The king gave a signal to the men who brought them into the hall who cut Links bonds and gave him his sword and shield back. "Your friends hang in the balance now strong one. You win, you all go free. You lose and they die." The king stepped into the center of the hall waiting

As soon as Link got to the center of the king's hall the massive bulblin struck with a jumping overhand swing. Link just managed to roll out of the way as the massive axe was slammed into the floor. He was barely on his feet when the king slammed the axe into the floor at an angle, spraying Link stone shrapnel. Link raised his shield to defend his head and torso but felt a piece of the floor pierce his right leg. Now limping slightly Link tried going on the offensive but before he got within striking distance the king slapped him away with the flat of the axe. Struggling to his feet with stars in his vision Link tried to think of a way to win this. He was so dazed he barely had time to get his shield to try to block a horizontal swing from the large axe.

_Bad idea,_ he thought immediately before the axe sliced through his shield like paper and split his arm in two like dried wood. He fell to knees crying out in pain before thrusting his sword at the king. The muscular bulblin nearly got out of the way as the sword gave him nothing more than a paper cut on his side. He swung the axe like a bat catching Link with the flat side sending him bouncing across the hall. Link reached for his sword before realizing that it was on the other side of the room.

_I must have dropped it when he hit me; _Link thought grimly, grabbing whatever was closest as a weapon.

The king watched the young warrior struggle to his feet with nothing but a rock from the floor as weapon and the look in eyes told the king that he would fight to death with a bum leg and arm and nothing but a rock as a weapon.

"I win strong one" He stated "But your tenacity has spared you and your friends. One of your friends wouldn't happen to know medical magic would they?"

Link's first thought was Rex but soon remembered that he couldn't use it on others.

"I can" Midna spoke up from the sidelines

The king gave a signal and soon she was released and working on healing Link. He was unconscious because the process of putting pieces together is not pleasant.

_What's going on around here,_ she wondered while working away.

Please review!!


End file.
